An applicator having an injector cylinder is typically used to receive compressed air to inject a fluid such as a glue to a workpiece. In a conventional double acting method, compressed air from a main air supply is used to move the cylinder piston through an ejection header to inject the fluid to the workpiece. A reset header is connected to the other side of the cylinder piston. The reset header uses compressed air from the main air supply to move the piston cylinder back to its original position, and the cycle is repeated.
Such devices require a large amount of compressed air from a main air supply both to actuate the cylinder piston and to return the piston to its original position. Also, the response time for injector actuation is slowed by the time needed for the actuation of the reset header, resulting in lower production rates. Further, the device generates a large amount of noise.